ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Kids (2011 TV series)
''Discovery Kids ''is a 2011 television series based on the channel of the same name, which was Discovery Family's past names. The series debuted on May 17, 2011 with the launch of The Discovery Kids Network, which was one of the past channel names Discovery Kids Channel was known as. The series revolves around Reiana Smiley and her friends, as they embark on many adventures to learn something new each day. The theme song is based on the song included in the World Music option in the Discovery Kids Teach 'n' Talk Exploration Laptop. The original version of the intro song was played from seasons 1-5, and after that, its new version was played from season 6 to present. Summary Reiana Smiley and her friends, embark on journeys in the world of Discovery Kids, and meet many people along the way. They always have fun there, but the dangerous consequences that are occured can lead them to wild situations. Luckily, they come up with solutions to fix the problems in a snap. Characters Recurring main characters * Reiana Smiley - Reiana is an enthusiastic explorer always wanting to go on adventures in the world of Discovery Kids. She is also the leader of DK Team. At the start of the series, she originally wore a white shirt with blue and green polka dots, and the Discovery Kids logo on it. * Lau Lau (voiced by Georgia MacPherson) - Lau Lau is the first Pipling, is rabbit-like, and has a lilac coloured body and green eyes, has long ears on top of her head and a puff tail. She also wears a plain vest with skirt. Lau Lau loves painting and can often be seen behind her easel. * Yojojo (voiced by Finlay Christie) - Yojojo is the second Pipling with monkey-like features. He has an amber coloured body and blue eyes, and has rounded ears on the side of his head. He has four thick hairs rising above his right ear which flop over to his left like a comb-over. In Peeka he is often seen hiding in the log and his long tail is often shown. * Nok Tok (voiced by Oliver Dillon) - Nok Tok is the third Pipling with a resemblance to a bear with a blue body with slightly tanned skin. He has a little patch of spiky bits on top of his head which resembles hair and wears a yellow T-shirt. He also has a little tail and big brown eyes. Nok Tok is the practical one who fixes things. * De Li (voiced by Sunday James-Ross) - De Li, the fourth cat-like Pipling, has a fuchsia body with big blue eyes, slightly pointed ears on top of her head and a tail with a white tip. She wears a flower on top of her head. She wears a pale pink dress. De Li is very fond of her garden. She and the others, alongside Reiana, also appear as one of the main protagonists of the spinoff TV shows, Discovery Kids 2: Just Add Water and onwards. * Kim - Kim is the daughter of the YouTube user "leokimvideo". She is always passionate, and always helps her friends out when they are in need. She also carries her Furby around, which is shown when she first appears in season 2. It is also hinted that her full first name is Kimberley. She grows up at the start of season 6, and has changed since. *